


Равное ему противодействие

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Действие и реакция относятся не только к физике.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Равное ему противодействие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equal and Opposite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328406) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



– Шерлок!

Голос Джона прозвучал в ушах Шерлока прежде, чем тот, всем телом навалившись ему на спину, сбил его с ног. В большинстве случаев он мог бы сгруппироваться и перекатиться даже под весом Джона (то, что это _был_ Джон, он смог понять по джемперу и рукам вокруг своей талии). Но толпа вокруг оказалась такой плотной, а падение – столь внезапным, что Шерлок, падая, врезался в двух других людей. Упав, они образовали клубок из рук и ног. Дыхание Шерлока с болезненным свистом вырвалось из лёгких, когда он приземлился на тротуар, чуть не встретившись с ним лицом. Его придавило тяжестью, а в ушах зазвенело. На него обрушились звуки, ещё больше ошеломляя чувства, когда мозг попытался понять, что происходит. Шум. Отвратительно громкий скрежет, от которого содрогнулась земля. Крики.

Не _просто крик_ , понял он, пытаясь вдохнуть. _Крики. Их было много_.

Тяжесть исчезла, а тёплые руки схватили его за плечи, осторожно подтянув к себе. Лицо Джона застыло в нескольких дюймах от его собственного. 

– Шерлок. Ты в порядке?

Было что-то странное в голосе Джона, что-то еле заметное, но он это услышал, несмотря на непрекращающиеся крики, что-то такое, от чего у Шерлока по спине побежали мурашки. 

– Всё хорошо, – прохрипел он, пытаясь определить, что случилось. – Я в порядке.

– Хорошо. – Встав, Джон куда-то убежал.

Потрясённый, Шерлок смотрел ему вслед, впитывая происходящее вокруг. Его разум автоматически сортировал то, что видел.

То, что несколько мгновений назад было оживлённым лондонским рынком ( _очень оживлённым, идеальной мишенью для вымогателей, которых они выслеживали_ ), превратилось в сцену полного хаоса. На первый взгляд, тела были _повсюду_. Люди кричали, плакали, стонали и, что было ещё более зловеще, лежали неподвижно. Вокруг были ещё осколки стекла, обломки дерева и куски металла, а также чёрные полосы от резины на асфальте. Вид искорёженной массы металла и разбитой наполовину витрины магазина, только подтвердил то, что он уже понял.

_Фургон доставки, неуправляемый, судя по следам заноса, оставленных шинами, водитель ранен или недееспособен_.

(Или это было сделано намеренно? Эскалация деятельности вымогателей? Очень серьёзная эскалация, далеко за пределами досягаемости, маловероятная, но возможная.)

 _Фургон пронёсся сквозь толпу, почти доехав до того места, где мы только что стояли_.

(60% шанс, что либо Джон, либо я, либо оба были бы жертвами, если бы Джон не увидел, что происходит, и не убрал нас с его пути. Как Джон заметил то, что не заметил я?)

_Автомобиль продолжил движение по прямой линии..._

(Никаких признаков ускорения, фургон должен был двигаться по крайней мере 80 км/ч. Как водителю удалось создать такую большую скорость здесь?)

 _...пока не врезался в витрину магазина. Учитывая современные устройства безопасности и конструкцию транспортного средства, удар не должен был убить водителя, если водитель был жив, и если всё это не было вызвано сердечным приступом или другим медицинской причиной... он должен быть жив, чтобы ответить на вопросы_.

Его мысли сосредоточились на этой идее, и он стряхнул с себя последние последствия своего падения. Поднявшись на ноги, он начал осматривать рынок. Джон мог бы помочь ему с водителем. Джон...

Шерлок замер, не сводя глаз со своего друга. Несмотря на продолжающийся бедлам, Джона было легко узнать. Тот плавно и уверенно переходил от человека к человеку, и везде, куда бы он ни приходил, он оставлял за собой маленький оазис порядка. Казалось, он почти не останавливался, анализируя состояние каждого раненого в мгновение ока, а затем его руки двигались, он или слегка касался плеча, или мягко обхватывал подбородок, чтобы повернуть лицо к свету, или надавливал на кровоточащую рану. Затем Джон поднял голову, и его взгляд остановился на мужчине рядом. Каким-то образом в следующие несколько мгновений тот оказался рядом с раненым, делая то, что Джон продемонстрировал, а сам Джон поспешил к следующему человеку, следующей ране. Он уверенно и быстро передвигался шагом, не бежал, с серьёзным, но дружелюбным выражением лица, и где бы ни оказывался, он оставлял позади часть своей спокойной уверенности.

Шерлок оказался на полпути к Джону, прежде чем понял, что идёт, неудержимо притягиваемый этим спокойным властным и абсолютно уверенным незнакомцем в знакомом шерстяном джемпере. Он уже _почти_ привык к тому, что Джон удивляет его через случайные промежутки времени – казалось, он никогда не мог определить пределы возможностей Джона – но это выходило далеко за рамки обычного. За то время, что они жили вместе, он видел Капризного Джона и Счастливого Джона, Напряжённого Джона и Бывшего солдата Джона, Головокружительного-от-адреналина и Слишком-мало-спящего Джона и сотни других версий этого человека. Но все они по-прежнему были его Джоном, легко узнаваемым человеком, которого он знал.

Он никогда раньше не встречал этого Джона Ватсона.

Пожилая женщина ( _около шестидесяти, с ограниченным доходом, осторожная с деньгами, артрит правого колена и бедра, никогда не была замужем, две кошки, одна рыжая, другая чёрная_ ) добралась до Джона первой. 

– Доктор, – спокойно обратилась она к нему и добавила: – Сэр.

Джон повернул голову и посмотрел на неё с тем же выражением безмятежной компетентности, но без намёка на удивление. 

– Вам нужна помощь?

– Нет, сэр, но я была сестрой в сестринском отделении британской армии(1). Я могу оценить потери или могу помочь вам по мере необходимости, пока не прибудут машины скорой помощи, – женщина говорила быстро, но демонстрировала то же сосредоточенное спокойствие, что и Джон.

Джон одарил женщину довольной улыбкой, какой Шерлок никогда раньше не видел. 

– Спасибо, сестра?..

– Эдит.

– ...Сестра Эдит. Если вы будете помогать всем ходячим раненым в каком-то одном месте и как-то это организуете, это всё ускорит. Я позову вас, если мне понадобится помощь специалиста.

– Да, доктор. – Сестра Эдит быстро кивнула и пошла прочь таким же быстрым, но уверенным шагом. Интересно, что в её походке не было никаких признаков артрита, когда она шла, просто холодная цель.

Весь обмен репликами занял меньше двадцати секунд. Джон начал поворачиваться к следующему раненому как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок к нему подошёл. 

– Джон? – позвал он, услышав, что его голос прозвучал несколько более запыхавшимся и высоким, чем он намеревался.

Джон окинул его взглядом, вбирая в себя всё, что ему нужно было знать, одним взглядом. Шерлок невольно вздрогнул. _«Интересно, так ли чувствуют себя другие люди, когда я смотрю на них?»_ – прошептала маленькая часть его сознания.

– Шерлок, что случилось? Я нужен здесь.

– Я знаю. Чем я могу помочь? – Это было совсем не то, что он хотел сказать, когда поднялся с тротуара в поисках своего друга, но это было единственное, что он мог сказать. Джон Ватсон, которого он знал, был открытой книгой, полной сложностей и противоречий, но довольно лёгкой для чтения. Этот Джон Ватсон был совершенно непрозрачен и полностью сосредоточен. Он был непроницаем, потому что в нём не было ничего, кроме профессиональной озабоченности.

– Пойдём со мной. – Джон быстро подошёл к молодому человеку, лежавшему на улице. Тот слабо застонал, когда они приблизились. Одна нога была вывернута и согнута под невероятным углом, и под ней лужей собиралась кровь, пропитывая чёрные джинсы. _Наушники не позволили подростку услышать шум, пока не стало слишком поздно, чтобы убраться с дороги. Сильное кровотечение из-за сложного перелома обеих костей голени._

– Ты меня слышишь? – спросил его Джон, быстро снимая ремень подростка с его талии. – Ты можешь назвать мне своё имя?

– Па-Патрик, – выдохнул подросток. – О Боже, помогите мне, мне _больно_...

– Помощь уже в пути, Патрик, но мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался спокойным. – Джон быстро обернул ремень вокруг ноги Патрика, чуть ниже колена. Он двигал конечностью как можно меньше, но Патрик вскрикнул от прикосновения. Джон проигнорировал крик и затянул ремень как можно туже. – Держи ремень и не ослабляй давление, – велел он Шерлоку. – Держи его в сознании и не позволяй ему двигаться.

Шерлок кивнул и взял у Джона конец ремня, осторожно, чтобы не потерять давление.

Джон тронул Патрика за плечо, и подросток поднял на него ошеломлённые, широко раскрытые глаза. 

– Патрик, это – мой друг Шерлок. Он будет помогать тебе, пока не приедут машины скорой помощи. Мне нужно, чтобы ты не потерял сознание и говорил с ним до тех пор, хорошо? – голос Джона был одновременно успокаивающим и ободряющим, и Патрик реагировал на него, как растение, которое поливают.

– О... хорошо. Я могу это сделать.

– Молодец. – Рука Джона на мгновение сжалась вокруг его плеча, а затем он снова ушёл, целеустремленно направляясь к ещё одному человеку, который нуждался в его помощи.

Шерлок не сводил глаз с Джона, хотя покорно пытался удержать Патрика в поле зрения. 

– Скажи мне, какую музыку ты слушал.

– Ч... как, чёрт возьми, ты узнал?..

– Один из проводов твоих наушников запутался, а экран твоего телефона – который, боюсь, треснул так, что его невозможно починить – остановился на том, что я могу только предположить, является обложкой альбома, хотя почему группа выбрала такое посредственное оформление, я не могу понять.

– Это чушь собачья! Я... Ох.. Отвалите... – голос Патрика сорвался, когда он застонал от боли.

Шерлок на мгновение оторвал взгляд от Джона и посмотрел на подростка как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот зажмурился. Наконец он услышал вой сирен вдалеке, но ему нужно было поддерживать связь с Патриком. Джон так и сказал, он знал о последствиях шока. Услышав жалкую попытку Патрика выругаться, он вспомнил интересную статью, которую прочёл в одном из медицинских журналов Джона. 

– Всё хорошо, Патрик. Ругайся на меня.

Глаза Патрика распахнулись.

– Что?!?

– Ругайся. Медицинские исследования показали, что произнесение нецензурной лексики снижает восприятие боли. Давай, ругайся.

Недоверчиво Патрик так и сделал, выдохнув пару фраз из мягкой ненормативной лексики. Шерлок разочарованно покачал головой. 

– Нет, нет, ты, конечно, можешь придумать что-нибудь получше. Что-то вроде этого. – Он продемонстрировал короткую выборку наиболее красочных инвектив(2), которые подхватил от некоторых своих информаторов.

К тому времени, как он закончил, глаза Патрика стали огромными, как блюдца. 

– Чёрт возьми! Где вы этому научились?

– Здесь и там, – скромно ответил Шерлок.

– Я и половины не понял, – пожаловался Патрик.

– Так используй то, что ты понял. Давай, попробуй.

То ли его вдохновил пример Шерлока, то ли он испугавшись своих запретов, то ли Шерлок действительно его разозлил. Как бы то ни было, Патрик оборвал его яростной обличительной речью. Шерлок в основном не обращал на него внимания, оно делилось между цветом кожи подростка, настороженностью и тем, чтобы следить за продвижениями Джона. Ничего того не останавливало, ничего не пугало, даже истеричный родитель, вцепившийся ему в плечо. Джон не просто справлялся, он сиял, спокойный оазис здравомыслия и комфорта.

_«Это то, что он должен был сделать», – прошептал его разум. Возможно, именно таким он и был до пули._

Казалось просто невозможным, чтобы Джон или кто-то другой мог помочь такому большому количеству людей за столь короткое время, и всё же он помогал, и продолжал делать это даже тогда, когда первые спасатели прибыли на место происшествия, ещё больше закрывая Джона от Шерлока. Патрик продолжал ругаться до тех пор, пока рядом с ним не рухнул на колени санитар в жёлтом защитном жилете, с аварийным комплектом наготове, с испуганным выражением лица – единственным недостатком в его профессиональной внешности.

– Ну вот, видишь? Помощь уже здесь, – сказал ему Шерлок. – Это сработало?

Патрик моргнул. 

– Думаю, да...

– Хорошо. – Шерлок поднялся на ноги и поискал глазами Джона. Теперь вокруг толпилось меньше людей, толпы зевак были взяты под контроль полицией, но гораздо больше людей двигалось так же, как Джон, что парадоксальным образом затрудняло его поиски. Он нашёл Джона скорее по его джемперу, чем по чему-либо ещё. Его друг сидел на корточках рядом с двумя распростёртыми на земле фигурами и обменивался репликами с другим сотрудником службы помощи ( _новичок на этой работе, униформа не сидит на нём должным образом, а рабочие ботинки не застёгнуты_ ), явно только что прибывшими на место происшествия.

Язык тела Джона, когда он заговорил с другим мужчиной, был знаком Шерлоку больше, чем всё, что он видел до того. Это было тем, что он редко видел, но в частном порядке называл «Джон приказывает» – только когда тот отталкивал кого-то, потому что знал, что он прав, и если чьё-то благополучие было поставлено на карту. Шерлок поспешил к нему, едва расслышав испуганное восклицание служащего, которого оставил с Патриком, и слабый шепот благодарности от самого Патрика.

Два разных полицейских двинулись в сторону Шерлока, и уклонение от них заняло много времени. Он не собирался уходить отсюда без Джона. Ещё один медработник присоединился к первому, прежде чем Шерлок успел подойти к своему другу. Читая по губам и обладая острым слухом, Шерлок едва мог разобрать, что сказал второй, когда Шерлок приблизился.

– К чёрту правила, Боб, он прав. И он не гражданский, если я что-то понимаю. – Он присел рядом с Джоном, осторожно надавливая на то место, к которому прижимал руку Джон. – Вы ведь врач, да? И военный тоже.

– Медицинский корпус Королевской армии(2), – тихо произнёс Джон. – И я повидал немало таких осколочных ранений.

– Наверное, так и есть. Я – Фил. Я служил со Стилбеком до того, как получил квалификацию по чрезвычайным ситуациям, но я последую вашему примеру. Боб, помоги другой даме.

Шерлок молча стоял рядом, держась подальше от мужчин. Джон и Фил быстро обменивались фразами, медицинский жаргон летал туда-сюда, пока они работали вместе, чтобы помочь женщине. Другие работники скорой помощи толпились вокруг с носилками, и через несколько минут обе раненые женщины были аккуратно перенесены в ожидающие машины скорой помощи. Фил бежал рядом с пациентом Джона, руки которого всё ещё оказывали дополнительное давление на бинты.

Джон вздохнул и повернул голову в поисках следующего человека, который нуждался в его помощи. Всё его существо было сосредоточено и уравновешено, готовое к действию. Шерлок осторожно тронул его за здоровое плечо.

– Джон. Всё улажено. – Шерлок указал на рой спасателей на месте происшествия.

Джон посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, а затем лёгкая улыбка тронула его губы. И вдруг он снова стал Джоном, читаемым, доступным, спокойным Джоном. Джоном из бесконечных кружек чая, дерьмовых передач и полуночной еды на вынос.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Это... хорошо, да. – Его улыбка стала ещё шире, и он начал подниматься с того места, где сидел на корточках.

На полпути лицо Джона исказилось от боли, и он упал вперёд, когда ноги подкосились. Потрясённый, Шерлок бросился к нему с опозданием на полсекунды. Они оба оказались на земле; колени Шерлока заболели от удара о тротуар под его весом и частью веса Джона. Ему было всё равно, он успел не дать голове Джона встретиться с асфальтом. Он лихорадочно пробежал глазами и руками по телу Джона в поисках следов ранений. 

– Джон. Джон! Где ты ранен?

На одежде Джона было так много крови. Кровь растекалась по его джемперу красными, беспорядочными пятнами. Манжеты его рукавов пропитались кровью, несмотря на то, что Джон задрал их, чтобы не мешали. Залитые кровью пятна на его брюках, большие пятна крови вокруг одного колена, как будто он стоял на нём.

Что, конечно же, тот и сделал. Неоднократно.

Шерлок продолжал звать своего друга по имени, пытаясь спровоцировать ответ, даже когда думал «Глупо, глупо, почему я не увидел, как я не заметил, не вижу его глаз, они плотно закрыты от боли, не могу сказать, нормальны ли его зрачки, я думал, что он в порядке, он ударился головой, когда схватил меня? Дыхание хриплое и неровное, но сильное, не думаю, что с его лёгкими что-то не так, никаких шансов на внутреннюю травму, не логично. Кровь повсюду, из слишком многих источников, не могу сказать, кого-то или его. Он дрожит, не вижу никаких признаков явно сломанных костей, у него пот выступает на висках, его кожа липкая, он дрожит, это шок или просто реакция на боль, которая искажает его лицо до неузнаваемости, его ноги подкашиваются, но они не дрожат, он не весь дрожит...»

 _Его_ левая рука _дрожит_.

Ох... Ох...

 _Я_ – идиот!

– Джон. Посмотри на меня. – Шерлок практически приказал Джону открыть глаза и был вознаграждён узкими щелочками. Он говорил бесстрастно, фактически. – Это из-за ноги, да?

Рот Джона исказился, а глаза открылись ещё шире, и Шерлок прочёл на его лице _стыд_ , _разочарование_ и _вину_ вместе с болью. Джон ахнул, но не смог или не захотел ничего сказать. Шерлок чувствовал, как воспоминания прячутся в тени его глаз, затуманивая зрение; прошлое заглушало настоящее. Хотя Шерлок не мог знать наверняка, что они содержали, он, конечно, мог догадаться об их общей природе.

Шерлок крепче обнял Джона и осторожно усадил его, как он надеялся, в более удобное положение, всё время разговаривая с ним тихим, спокойным голосом. 

– Всё в порядке, Джон. В этом нет ничего неожиданного. На самом деле я должен был предвидеть это. Это было очевидно, на самом деле. – Он неловко откашлялся. – Мне жаль, что я не заметил этого раньше.

Джон моргнул, слабое удивление прогнало несколько напряжённых морщин на его лице. 

– Это – не... твоя вина, – прохрипел он. – Это – моя _голова_.

– Да. Но я должен был догадаться. Я должен был догадаться. – Он понизил голос.

Прежде чем Джон успел ответить на это, к ним подбежал ещё один работник службы помощи. Её глаза расширились при виде крови на одежде Джона. 

– Просто лежите спокойно, – сказала она Джону, прежде чем сосредоточить своё внимание на Шерлоке. – Сэр, мне нужно, чтобы вы отошли в сторону, пока я буду его осматривать...

Шерлок почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы Джона, когда он инстинктивно отодвинулся от женщины и потянулся к нему. 

– В этом нет необходимости, уверяю вас, – сказал он ей. – Кровь не его, он – врач и помогал другим. У него просто свело ногу от всего этого сидения на корточках. – Он слегка наклонился к женщине и одарил её своей самой заискивающей улыбкой. – Это его старая боевая рана, – признался он. – Время от времени она доставляет ему неприятности, но беспокоиться не о чем.

Он видел, какое впечатление произвели на женщину его слова и манеры, но она всё ещё колебалась, её глаза метались между уверенным выражением его лица и страдальческим выражением лица Джона. 

– Но... вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь, доктор?

Шерлок чувствовал, каких усилий стоило Джону ободряюще улыбнуться женщине. 

– Не сомневаюсь. – Он втянул в себя воздух. – Я помогу ему.

Если бы он не держал его всё это время, Шерлок был совершенно уверен, что Джон не смог бы встать на ноги. Он чувствовал, как Джон дрожит, позволяя Шерлоку поддерживать большую часть его веса, но каким-то образом ему удалось скрыть большую часть боли на лице. Шерлок торжествующе посмотрел на женщину. 

– Видите? Всё в порядке.

Она всё ещё не выглядела убеждённой, но отступила назад, когда Джон ободряюще ей кивнул.

Чувствуя на себе её взгляд, пока они удалялись, Шерлок медленно помогал Джону идти. Его друг тяжело опирался на его руку, хромая с каждым шагом. 

– Старая военная рана, да? Какой груз, – фыркнул Джон.

Шерлок узнал тот же самый ироничный, кладбищенский юмор, который Джон использовал раньше в стрессовых ситуациях, когда хотел снять напряжение. 

– Это сработало, – заметил он. – Он поколебался, а потом добавил: – То, что это психосоматическое заболевание, не означает, что травма, вызвавшая его, не настоящая. Это напомнило тебе о чём-то, не так ли? О том, что произошло в Афганистане.

Губы Джона сжались, но он не отстранился. 

– Да.

 _«И ты не хочешь говорить об этом_ », – тут же заключил Шерлок, прочитав это по десятку безошибочных знаков. Его любопытство дрогнуло, но что самое необычное, желание узнать не было главным. Он крепче прижал Джона к себе и сменил тему разговора. 

– Здесь слишком много хаоса, чтобы останавливать кэб, но мы сможем поймать его на следующем углу. Удивительно, что у Майкрофта здесь нет под рукой одного из его приспешников. Его офис расшатывается...

Даже когда он продолжал помогать Джону идти, не переставая при этом словесно порочить Майкрофта, уголок сознания Шерлока деловито строил планы надвигающейся кончины каждого предмета гардероба, в который в данный момент был одет Джон. _Джон автоматически попытается спасти эту одежду, постарается вывести с неё кровь (он знает, что я создал несколько эффективных методов удаления пятен, видел, как я экспериментировал в прошлом месяце). Он отмахнётся от любого предложения, чтобы мы их выкинули, он всё ещё бережлив. Но он будет иметь гораздо большую частоту кошмаров и эпизодов вспыльчивости каждый раз, когда увидит эту одежду, гораздо реже её надевая. По логике вещей, будет лучше, если я «случайно» сразу её уничтожу. Джон будет недолго сердиться, но это лучше в долгосрочной перспективе, чем если она у него останется. Правдоподобный несчастный случай не должен быть слишком сложным..._

В конце концов, всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы помочь Джону, стоило того.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) – QAs (QARANC, но обычно известный как QAs) – корпус медсестер королевской армии королевы Александры, сестринское отделение британской армии и часть Военно-санитарных служб.  
(2) – Инвекти́ва (от лат. invectiva (oratio), происходит от invectio; это существительное переводится как «ввоз, привоз, въезд; нападки, выпады, брань»; и образовано (через причастную форму) от глагола veho («везу»). Таким образом, переносное значение «нападки, брань» имеется уже в латинском языке, и наиболее точный перевод на русский язык с сохранением значений – это «наезд» в смысле вербальной агрессии).  
(3) – RAMC – Медицинский корпус Королевской армии является специализированным корпусом в британской армии, который предоставляет медицинские услуги всем военнослужащим и их семьям на войне и в мире.


End file.
